warriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
StarClan's Territory
Decription Forest with a river running through it. South: Abandoned Twoleg nests with herbs all around. Training Tree: Apprentice's Training Hollow On east side, River On northeast, ShadowClan border To the north is Threetrees To the northwest is the MoonCave Roleplay November 3, 2010 -Stormheart stalks a mouse and pounces, killing it. He buries his prey and heads further into the forest with his mate- -Swiftstep heads back to camp with a vole, a squirrel, and a crow in her jaws. Stormheart retreives his mouse as well as a thrush and a rabbit---Petalfur!-- November 6, 2010 Swiftstep looks at Stormheart with a mischevious gleam in her eye," Race yo to the river!" she yowls and pluges through the undergrowth" Your on! Hey, wait up!" Her mate calls after her as he sprints a tail-length behind her--Petalfur!-- Swiftstep dives into the refreshing water" I beat you!.... Stormheart? Wh-where are you?" Swiftstep wades out to the shore and looks for the gray warrior--Petalfur!-- He plunges out of the undergrowth and the two of the roll into the river"Suprise!" he yowls. "Hey! You scared me there." Swiftstep licks her mate in the shallows "I'd never leave you on purpose." he promises "Alright. I know. Now hush or you'll scare all the prey away, you big fur-ball!" she purrs to him as they shake off the water on the pebbly shore. "Okay, okay. Watch this." He points his tail to a squirrel dozing on a low-hanging branch- He slowly and quietly pads underneath the branch, bunches his muscles, and leaps into the air, and before the squirrel can blink, snatches the squirrel and falls down, landing on four paws. He kills his prey with a swift bite to the neck. "Nice work!" Swiftstep exclaims--Petalfur!-- -The two StarClan warriors pad sise-by-side back to camp, Swiftstep carrying two voles, a crow, and a thrush. Stormheart carrying a crow, a rabbit, a squirrel, and a mouse--Petalfur!-- November 7, 2010 The three Starclan cats pad into the terriotory and head toward the river.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Swiftstep signals with her tail for Cloverheart to hunt first.--Petalfur!-- Cloverheart sits on the edge of the water, and quickly catches a fish.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Nice catch" Stormheart pads over to the river a laps at the refreshing water---Petalfur!-- "Now it's my turn" the gray tom walks into the forest,and a few minutes later comes back with a fat gray squirrel in his jaws---Petalfur!-- "Wow! That was a great catch!"CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "Thanks." he says through a mouthful of gray fur."Swiftstep, do you want to go?"--Petalfur!-- "Okay." Swiftstep sees a mouse scuffling among the roots of a nearby beech tree.She slowly stalks it, pounces, and kills it with a swift bite to the neck.She sets down her prey and looks at the two."How about we each go hunting alone and we'll meet back here after we each catch two more pieces of fresh-kill?''--Petalfur!--'' "Ok."says Cloverheart, dissapearing into the forest.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... -Stormheart trots into the forest, the ferns swishing behind him---Petalfur!-- Swiftstep sees a starling on the forest floor, searching for worms.The starlings back was to her, and she easily catches it and snaps its neck. She buries her prey and heads in the opposite direction of Cloverheart.--Petalfur!-- Stormheart catches a vole and a thrush, and heads back to the river---Petalfur!-- Cloverheart apears, leaping out of a tree, with a blue-jay in her mouth.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul ?CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... (Oops!Sorry!)--Petalfur!-- -Swiftstep catches a rabbit and gathers her prey and returns to the river bank.She makes a small pile of her fresh-kill and neatly wraps her tail around her paws---Petalfur!-- Cloverheart looks around."Thats enough, right?"CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... "I think so" Stormeart agrees---Petalfur!-- "Then let's head back to camp" Swiftstep concludes.She picks up her prey and leads the way back to camp---Petalfur!-- Cloverheart grabs her prey and follows.CloverheartThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... November 9, 2010 -Petalfur heads towrd the river and catches a vole---Petalfur!-- -She quickly buries her prey and catches a crow and a small rabbit- "I guess I need to get out more" she murmers "My hunting skills aren't as good as they used to be."---Petalfur!-- -Petalfur collects her prey and hurries back to camp---Petalfur!-- November 28, 2010 "Cloverpaw, what do you smell?" Stormheart quizzes his apprentice as the patrol heads for the river- "I smell, uh, rabbit, fox, but it doesn't seem to have been here long ago. Um, well the river, of course. And... mouse, and crow.And a hint of vole." Cloverpaw tries to scent everything around her- "Good, very good." Stormheart leads his patrol to a nice sunny spot on the banks of the sparkling river. "Fawnpelt, you and Marshpaw head that way" Stormheart flicks his tail down one side of the bank " and Cloverpaw and I will head this way." he points in the opposite direction. "Okay." Fawnpelt nods- -Stormheart takes down a rabbit and a thrush, and Cloverpaw catches a fish and a crow. "You hunted well." Stormheart comments as the two StarClan catshead back to where they started- -Fawnpelt and Marshpaw are sitting there, waiting patiently as Stormheart and his apprentice return. Fawnpelt has a squirrel and two mice. Marshpaw has a vole and a shrew laid in front of him- "I see you had good luck." Stormheart says to Fawnpelt. "How did Marshpaw hunt?" . Fawnpelt replies,"He hunted very well. And Cloverpaw?" Stormheart purrs. "She hunts better everyday." December 7, 2010 -Echostep, Pebblekit, Dappleleaf, and Sedgepaw gather as much catmint as they can hold and head back to camp- December 12, 2010 Cloverheart pads out into the territory and looks around, She stalks a mouse, when a bramble swishes behind her. She spins around, and stalks into the bush. She creeps forward, and shoves her face through the bush, and goes face-to-face with a light grey tabby tom. She jumps back in suprise, while the tom gives her a curious look. She pushes her way out of the bramble to meet the tom. "Hi, I'm Tomas."says the tom. "I'm Cloverheart."replies Cloverheart."Cloverheart? Thats a funny name. Are you one of those wild cats who eat prey with fur still on it? And bones?"he asks."Yes. Its not as bad as it sounds."Cloverheart says. "I've always wanted to. But for some reason, I just cant keep up with it."sighs Tomas. "Do you want to come back to my clan?"Cloverheart asked. "I could teach you how to hunt."she offers."Well, do you think the other cats will accept me?"he asks."I'm not sure, but its worth a shot."she replies.They both head back to camp December 17,2010 Cloverheart, Marshpaw, and Jayflight pad into the territory. "Marshpaw, show me what you've learned so far."says Cloverheart."Uh,okay."says Marshpaw.Jayflight watches curiosly. Marshpaw growls, and crouches. He spring quickly, Cloverheart dodges, but he leaps again and lands square on her shoulder."Ooof-"says Cloverheart, trying to keep her balance. Marshpaw presses as hard as he can, and knocks Cloverheart over."Wow, your getting bigger, and stronger! I think you might become a warrior soon."breathes Cloverheart. Marshpaw smiles."Why dont you go hunting? I'll catch up with you soon."says Cloverheart. Marshpaw nods and dissapears into the brambles. Jayflight leaps from where he was sitting silently, and lands on Cloverhearts back as Marshpaw had done. Cloverheart gets winded, and falls."Hey!"she says in suprise, and bats his stomach.Jayflight leaps off of her and crouches playfully.Cloverheart crouches too, and growls. Jayflight leaps and blows Cloverheart over.He pins her down, and sneers."You just got beat by a loner." Cloverheart snorts and pushes him off. She pads after Marshpaw, Jayflight races after her."Your jealouse!"he teases. Cloverheart suddenly spins around and leaps at him, and he falls,"Hah! Always be ready!"she says, before taking off after her apprentice. Jayflight,Cloverheart and Marshpaw enter camp with prey in their jaws December 20, 2010 -Redtooth dashes wildly throught the forest, Spottedkit clutched tightly in his jaws. He crosses the river, and sets Spottedkit down on the soft shore. ShadowClan cats can't swim- "Redtooth, we're safe!" Pinestar calls to the red warrior from the other side of the river "ShadowClan has retreated." -Redtooth swims back across and hands Spottedkit to her father- "I can't thank you enough, Redtooth." Pinestar praises the warrior through a mouthful of soft fur- "I did what any warrior would have done." Redtooth replies. He looks at Spottedkit- "How is she?" the StarClan leader tries to look at his daughter, but can't see her- "She's breathing, and she looks okay. How are you Spottedkit?" Redtooth looks at the small spotted she-kit- "Where-where am I?" Spottedkit asks- "You're in the forest and Pinestar carrying you" Redtooth explains- "Who's Pinestar, and who are you?" Spottedkit stares at Redtooth- "Pinestar is the leader of your Clan, and your father." "And that is Redtooth. He saved your life, little one." Pinestar says- "Let me go ahead and check if it's safe" Redtooth offers, and then races into camp to check that ShadowClan had retreated. He pokes his head back outside "Come on in." December 28, 2010 -Icepaw and Pinstar pad into the forest and head to the training tree- "Now let's see some of those battle moves. Let's practice the leap and hold.It's perfect for small cats facing large opponents, and I, as you can see, am larger than you" Pinestar ecourages Icepaw- -She crouches, then springs onto Pinestar's back and is careful to have her claws sheathed, though that's what you do to grip your opponent in battle- "Now watch for the drop-and-roll countermove, where you have to jump free or you'll get squashed." Pinestar grunts as Icepaw leaps off of Pinestar's back as he rollsover- "That was great!" Icepaw pants. "You're a natural." Pinestar praises his snowy-white apprentice- -Rain starts to fall from the darkening sky, and the two cats head back to camp- January 1, 2011!!!! Happy New Year!!!!! -Cherryheart's hunting patrol pad into the forest, and start hunting by the river, a very popular place to hunt- -Heatherpaw suddenly crouches low and starts to stalk a vole- -Being very slow and quiet, she glides across the forest floor, pauses, and pounces, killing it with a swift bite to the neck- -Heatherpaw buries her prey and the patrol continues to hunt- "There's snow on the way." Cherryheart lifts her nose and smells the air," But not for a while, so let's hunt while we can." -Sharpstripe catches a starling and Swiftstep catches a fish, but Orangenose and Cherryheart don't catch anything- -As snow starts to fall, just like Cherryheart had predicted, the Clan cats give up on finding anymore prey and head back to camp- "That was superb!" Swiftstep praises Heatherpaw, but remembers to keep quiet, or she'll scare all the prey away, and no one wanted that, especially in leaf-bare- -Sedgepaw, Fawnpelt, Petalfur, and Dawnpaw pad quietly into the forest, and go hunting- -Petalfur catches a shrew, Sedepaw catches a scrawny mouse, Dawnpaw catches a thrush, and Fawnpaw catches a small fish- "That was a good catch, Dawnpaw."Petalfur whispers as the four she-cats pad back to camp- "You did well too, Sedgepaw." Fawnpelt quietly praises her apprentice- January 3, 2011 -Orangenose leads his hunting patrol into the forest and head toward the river- -Petalfur catches a vole, Dawnpaw catches a small starling, Redtooth catches a mouse, Cloverstorm catches a fish, Heatherpaw catches a thrush, and Orangenose catches a plump crow- -''I promised Pouncepelt I would bring her a juicy peice of fresh-kill. Here it is! And the kits will like the feathers to play with,'' Orangenose thinks- "Great hunting everyone. Pinestar will be so pleased. Now let's get back to camp." Orangenose leads his clanmates back to camp- January 4, 2011 Jayflight pads out into the territory. He sees a fat thrush. He drops into a hunter crouch. He creeps forward but his tail brushes on the ground. The trush flies away, and Jayflight was glad he was alone. A mouse just about walked on his paws, and he whapped it with his other paw."Oww!"he yelped. He had killed the mouse, and his paw! Jayflight races down to the river. Using his not slapped paw and caught a big fish. "For the queens."he decieds. He thought he was done, and was heading back to camp, when a rabbit leaped past him. For StarClans sake! The prey is acting more mouse-brained then I am! ''He leaped after it, and killed it. Feeling proud, he limps back to camp. January 12, 2011 -Icefur trots into the forest, happy to be alone and out of camp- -Icefur pricks her ears and hears a crow call on a low branch. ''Prey is so stupid. she thinks, and leaps into the air and grabs it. She kills it with a swift bite to the neck- -Icefur buries the crow and pads deeper into the forest. I wish it could always be like this. But nooo, I have to become Clan leader. Icefur sighs. How could she become leader?- -She spots a volenear the river, and slowly stalks it. She pounces and kills it- -A fish just below the surface of the water swims slowly in front of Icefur, as if saying,"I'm right here! Catch me!" -She flashes out a paw and kills it- -''This is too easy.'' Icefur licks her paw and sees a squirrel nibbling at a seed on the roots of a nearby tree- -She stalks it, catches it, kills it. Like I said before. Too easy. she collects her prey and heads back to camp- January 19, 2011 Th hunting patrol appears. Applenose nods at Jayflight. 'Would you mind if you take the lead today?' Jayflight blinks in suprise. "Sure."he says, taking up the lead. Foxcharge follows them as they head toward ShadowClan territory. "Where do you want to hunt?"asks Jayflight. Applenose montions toward the border. 'I hear that squirrles are good near ShadowClan territory.' "Okay."Jayflight pads over to the border and tastes the air. Applenose lowers his head and quickly picks up a squirrel's scent. He stalks it up a tree and snarls. The prey falls off the trre and is killed by the waiting Foxcharge. -Stormheart and Pinestar lead the strong patrol to the fox den- "Alright, you mangy furr-balls! Get out of tere, or we'll shred you to peices!" Stormheart yowls- -Toadfoot pokes his head out of the fox den and stalks out. "Alright, you got us. But we want those kits, and we want them now! So let us have them or forever be scarred by ShadowClan!" "Never!" Pinestar yowls- "ShadowClan, attack!" "StarClan, attack!" -The two Clans leap into battle, ripping fur, tasting one another's blood- "Redpaw, run for help!" Owlwing calls to his apprentice as he tussles Morningpaw- -The red apprentice shoots away into the undergrowth, and Morningpaw leaps to her mentor's side- "Get off our territory, mangy crow-food eaters!" Icefur spits at Crowpelt- "In just a while, it won't be your territory anymore!" Crowpelt retorts- "In your filthy dreams!" Morningpaw snarls- "ShadowClan, attack!" Sadefur leaps out of the undergrowth and leads at least 8 ShadowClan cats into the fierce battle- "Oh no!" Daisycloud looks up and is swatted out of the battle by Crowpelt- "Daisycloud!" Morningpaw screaches- -Then she glares angrily at Crowpelt, then stalks toward him, seething with fury, her teeth clenched- "What are you going to do about it, pipsqueak?" Crowpelt sneers- "I'm going to rip you apart!" Morningpaw shrieks and jumps onto the black warrior's back, ripping of pawfuls of fur from his back- "Mousetail! We need help!" Pinestar calls over the loud battle- "Help is here!" Mousetail calls back, and the cats behind him screech into battle- -Slowly, StarClan is pushed backward, despite ow many cats they have- "StarClan, retreat!" Pinestar's call is cut short by Shadefur's claws slicing his throat- -The cats freeze- "Pinestar!" Morningpaw finally jumps off of the weary Crowpelt and races to her father's side- "Pinestar....Father!" Morningpaw shrieks- "Pinestar, Pinestar! Stormheart, what's wrong with him!?" Morningpaw begs- "ShadowClan, get out of here, NOW." Stormheart orders the other Clan fiercly- "Don't tell us what to do!" Shadefut snarls, but leads her Clan out of the clearing- "Morningpaw, I think, I think he's dead." Sedgeflight pads up behind the apprentice- "No, not necessarily. He might be losing a life, but I don't know what life he's on." Sormheart meows- "Let's get him back to camp." Stormheart meows- "No wait! He's trying to say something." Sedgeflight mews- "Morn-ningpaw, I'm sorry. But, Stormheart's right. Get me back to camp, and Echostep and Pebbleheart might be able to save me. I'm on my last life." Pinestar chokes out the words- "Quickly, lift him up." Stormheart orders, and he, Fawnpelt, Dawnflower and Smokefur list up their dying leader- -Mousetail rushes over to Daisycloud. "Are you alright?" Mousetail shakes Daisycloud just a little, and she opens her eyes- "What, yeah, I think so. My back hurts though. Did we win?" Daisycloud staggers when she tries to stand up, and Mousetail helps her. She leans o his shoulder ans they start to limp home- "Sort of. It shocked everyone. Just as Pinestar called the retreat, Shadefur sliced open his throat. Turns out we were wrong. He's not on his fourth life. He's on his last life. If he loses this life, then he goes to join MoonClan." Mouseatail explains grimly- "Oh no! Really? I can't believe that Shadefur! We were about to retreat! If Pinestar doe'sn't make it, I'll kill her!"Daisycloud threatens- "Come on. Let's get you back to camp to see Echostep and Pebbleheart." Mousetail mews- Foxcharge and Applenose follow StarClan back to camp their hunting patrol quite forgotten. January 30, 2011 -Sharpstripe leads his border patrol toward the ShadowClan border- "I smell ShadowClan." Bramblefur mews as he scents the breeze- "What?" Echostep asks while shuffling through some bushes- "ShadowClan. Stay close." Sharpstripe orders the medicine cat- "Okay." she scurries over to the rest of the patrol- -Spottedwhisper is the first to spot the patrol. She hisses as she sees who's leading it. Shadefur! Spottedwhisper's heart races as she remember's her father's killer- -Sharpstripe freezes as he sees Spottedwhisper's emotion reflected in her eyes. He mutters to Bramblefur,"Keep close to her. You know how much she hates Shadefur." "Right." Bramblefur edges closer to the spotted gray she-cat- "Greetings, Shadefur." Sharpstripe dips his head to the ShadowClan deputy- "She deserves no respect, Sharpstripe!" Spottedwhisper snarls- "Hello, Sharpstripe. Spottedpaw." Shadefur mews politely to the bristling she-cat- "That's Spottedwhisper!" Spottedwhisper snaps- "Oh, you're a warrior? Your father would be proud." Shadefur tries to be nice but can't hide the attitude in her voice- -That did it. Spottedwhisper lunges at Shadefur, claws unsheathed- -Shadefur has no choice but to fight back- "This is for my father!" Spottedwhisper hisses, then bites down on Shadefur's shoulder- "Spottedwhisper!" Echostep tries to get between the two she-cats, but Shadefur swats her away with a powerful blow- -Shadefur jumps back, panting. "If she wants a fight, it's a fight she will get!" but only Spottedwhisper and the other ShadowClan cats were listening- -Echostep had a long, deep wound across her flank, and was bleeding heavily- -Bramblefur lets out a battle screech and flings himself onto one of the ShadwoClan cats, who was snickering at Echostep's gash- "Rosedream!" Crowpelt leaps to his former apprentice's side- "How dare you laugh at--" Bramblefur's snarl is cut short as Sharpstripe's outraged cry silences every cat- "Enough!" he cries- "StarClan, on your side of the border. Now!" he orders firmly- "ShadowClan will be back." Shadefur retorts icily, then leads her patrol away ino the shadows- "Spottedwhisper, are you alright?" Flamepaw appeared out of the bushes. He had heard the patrol's screeches and had rushed to help- "I'll be alright." she mews, the fire leaving her eyes- "What happened here?" Icefur gasps as she pads up from behind Flamepaw- "We'll tell you when we get to camp. Right now, help me carry Echostep back to camp. She'll need to see Pebbleheart right away." Sharpstripe mews quickly- -Flamepaw was focused on helping Spottedwhisper. He let her lean against his shoulder, and together, the two cats made their way back to camp with the rest of the patrol- February 13, 2011 -Smokefur leads Flamepaw, Heathercloud, and Tawnypaw into the forest- "Where shall we hunt?" he asks Heathercloud- "Anywhere you'd like." she turns to the apprentices. "Any ideas?" -Tawnypaw looks around- -Flamepaw opens his mouth, then closes it- "How about near the ShadowClan border? We can catch some squirrels ad see if ShadowClan's up to anything." Tawnypaw suggests- "Okay." Smokfur leads his Clanmates northeast- -Heathercloud sniffs the air, then mews,"Let's split up. I'll go with Flamepaw, and Smokefur, you can go that way with Tawnypaw." she points her tail towards a large oak tree- -Smokefur stares at her as though to say,"Oh, thanks a lot! You did that on purpose." but he keeps his mouth shut and he and Tawnypaw pad away through the undergrowth- -Heathercloud smiles at Flamepaw- "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Flamepaw chuckles- "Yep." Heathercloud purrs- -Near the oak tree, Smokefur watches Tawnypaw stalk a gray squirrel nibbling on a nut on a root- -She jumps, but the squirrel saw her shadow and dashes up the tree. Tawnypaw follows it, racibng up the tree like she was a squirrel too- -Smokefur stares in amazement as she corners it in a hole at the base of the tree- -She floashes out a paw and kills the squirrel with a swift bite to the neck- "Great catch!" Smokefur calls to her- -Tawnypaw looks down at himand suddenly sees how high up she is. She feels dizzy- -But then she sees a dark tabby tom sitting on a branch near her. She sets down the squirrel. "How do I get donw, Pinestar?" she mews shakily- -He looks at the squirrel. "Toss down the squirrel to Smokefur." he meows in a deep voice- -She nods her head. "Smokefur! Catch the squirrel!" she cries to the smoky tom- -Tawnypaw throws the squirrel over the edge of the branch, and Smokefur catches it by the tail- -Tawnypaw looks up at Pinestar. "Now what?" "Jump down to the branch just nextt to you." he orders- "But what if I fall?" she quivers- -Her stares at her. "You won't." -Tawnypaw gulps and bunches her muscles, then hears Smokefur call,"Tawnypaw! Be careful! But if you fall, I will catch you, I promise!" -Tawnypaw nods and looks up at Pinestar as he speaks again,"You know something Tawnypaw? Smokefur loves you. I can tell. And you like him, don't you?" -Tawnypaw blushes- "I thought so. Now, I said youwon't fall. But if you do, which I doubt, you can trust Smokefu to catch you. Honestly." Pinestar meows- -Tawnypaw bunches her muscles agai and leaps down to the nearest branch. She barely lands on it, and struggles to pull herself back up. She's too heavy- "Pinestar! Help!" she yowls, but the tom was gone- -She whimpers. "Pinestar?" but he's no where in site. Maybe I am going to fall, and die, and Pinestar doesn't want to see it happen ''Tawnypaw thinks-'' "''Tawnypaw!" Smokefur shrieks- -Tawnypaw looses her grip and falls, down, down, down. She hits a few branches on the way to the forest floor, and hears a *Crack*! in her right front leg and howls in pain- -She lands on Smokefur's wide shoulders and everything goes black- "Tawnypaw? Tawnypaw! Can you hear me?" Smokefur sets the she-cat on the soft ground- -Heathercloud and Flamepaw appear, Flmaepaw carrying a thrush and Heathercloud carrying a vole- "Tawnypaw!" she gasps ans drops her vole- -She runs to her apprentice's side and stares at her- "What happened?" she whispers searching for Tawnypaw's flank's rise and fall, which, thank MoonClan, she finds- "She chased a squirrel up a tree, killed it, but then she couldn't get down. She dropped the squirrel to me and was talking to a cat I couldn't see." Smokefur chokes. "She jumped down to a nearby branch, but fell. I caught her, but she hit three or four branches on the way down." -Flamepaw looks up the tree and sees blood on several branches- "She's bleeding." he warns,"I can see her blood on the branches." -Heathercloud finds a deep gash on Tawnypaw's left shoulder and licks the blood away. "Let's get her back to camp. She's unconcious, n-not dead." she stares sympathetically at Smokefur, who has tears in his eyes- -The three concious cats carry Tawnypaw back to camp- -Pinestar sits at the base of the oak tree where Tawnypaw fell and bows his head- Febuary 14, 2011 Happy Valentines Day!!!! Jayflight and Breezepaw pad out of camp. "Now, do you really like Tawnypaw?"asks Jayflight. "I wont tell, I promise." "Yeah I guess."Breezepaw scuffles his paws. "Its okay if you do, and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here."Jayflight reassures. "How did you get Moms attention?"the young tom asks. "Well, your mother liked me, and I just started to do things with her, plus she taught me to hunt and fight. She was pretty much stuck with me."purrs Jayflight. "I train with her alot, but now shes going to be coped up in the medicince cats den, and I wont be able to talk to her."Breezepaw sighs. "Well when she starts feeling better, start to visit her, bring her prey and such. She will start to be your freind." Jayflight suggests. "Will she ever like me?"he asks. "I cant tell. But if you try, you might get a chance."Jayflight turns around and pads off. Then he hesiates and glances over his shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing." "Yes Daddy?"Breezepaw looks up. "Dont you ever take her for grantite. You'll never know how much a cat means to you till its gone."Jayflights eyes flash with sadness and memories. "But dont waste your life trying to impress her and dreaming about her. Life goes faster then you think. It will all be clear one day." Jayflight pads away and leaves Breezepaw. Breezepaw gets to his paws and lays down on the edge of the lake, watching the water silently. -Tawnypaw limps into the forest, her eyes bight with excitement, moss in her jaws. She pads over to the river- -She doesn't notice Breezepaw. She sets down th moss and closes her eyes. "Thank you, Pinestar." she murmurs. "I never thought I would be abl to walk again. But MoonClan is on my side. I did it!" -She picks up the moss again and dips the moss into the water- -She pads away, the moss dripping in her jaws- Febuary 15, 2011 Breezepaw stirrs and watches her leave, wondering what she ment. ''At least she is walking. he thinks. He sits thoughtfully then sighs. But she didnt even notice me. Febuary 22, 2011 Breezepaw spots Tawnypaw and Heathercloud padding into the territory. He watches her walk. She didnt appear to be limping to bad. He watches her pad off then sighs looking at his paws. "Whats wrong? Do you like her?" A squeaky voice sounded behind him that nearly made him jump out of his skin. "Who are you?"he snaps, spinning around. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you havent met me yet. I'm Lily."The she-cat smiled. She was around an apprentice age and seemed like the kind of cat who was always smiling. "Your Breezepaw right?" "Yeah, how did you know?" Breezepaw asked giving her a curious look. "Oh, me and my sister Rose watch you all the time. Well not you but the clan." Lily said. "Wait. So where is you mother?"Breezepaw asked. "Oh, shes dead. So is our father."Lily said simply. Breezepaw calmed down. "So as I asked before, do you like her?"Breezepaw flinced. "Well, I like her... But I dont thinky she likes me. She likes Smokefur."Breezepaw said sadly. "Yeah, I've seen her staring at him."Lily agrees meeting his gaze steadly. "Lily!"a voice sounded behind her. "Rose! Look who it is! Its Breezepaw."Lily said turning around. "You must have bees in your brain."muttered Rose. Then she saw Breezepaw and her eyes twinkled in suprise. "Oh, hello."she said. "Hello. Um, maybe you should-"Rose cut him off."How are things with Tawnypaw?" "I dont know. I dont think she likes me anyway."Breezepaw mumbles. "Oh, of course she does. A blind mouse could see that. But she likes Smokefur too. There is nothing wrong with that. All you need to do is try. She might notice you."Rose gave him a small smile. "I know, I know. Just keep trying and stop moping. My dad already gave me this talk."Breezepaw mutters looking at his paws. "Anyway you shouldnt be out here. Go back to your twoleg nest." "Um, well you see. Our nest was abandon and we were left alone. We have been wandering the territories for a while. ShadowClan chased us out."Lily looked at her paws. "Well... I dont know. Maybe I can arrange something but for now, come her."Breezepaw races through the trees leading them towards a river. "You need to wash of to disguise your scent." "Us get in water?" Lily said wide eyed. "Look, I'll go int too. But we have to do it okay?"Breezepaw said getting impatient. The three cats slipped into the water. "Brrrr! Its cold!" Rose said. "What do you think? Its the end of leaf-bare?"Breezepaw purred. "Okay thats enought lets go!"Lily said scrambling out of the water. "Alright, now follow me."Breezepaw led the two cats to a small dug out cave. "Are you sure its safe?"Rose asked. "Yeah, me and Berrypaw come out here alot to play."Breezepaw said. "Okay. So how long do we have to stay here?"Lily asked "I'll come and get you tomorrow. Till then, stay put."Breezepaw said sternly. "Okay gosh."Lily smiled befor slipping into the cave, followed by Rose. "StarClan let them stay put."Muttered Breezepaw racing back to camp. -Heathercloud and Tawnypaw pad into the forest- -Tawnypaw stares at the forest around her- "Let's hunt by the river." she mews and without waiting for an answer trots into the undergrowth- -Heathercloud stares in shock as Tawnypaw doesn't even limp- "So, uh, did Pebbleheart give you special treatment to help your, uh, leg?" Heathercloud whispers as Tawnypaw hooks a fish out of the water- -Tawnypaw sets down the fish. "No." she meows lightly- -Heathercloud stares at her apprentice. "Nothing?" "Well, he gave me some thyme and poppy seeds, but he didn't touch my leg. He didn't need to." -Heathercloud sits down next to her and looks into the slowly ripling water- "Was it Pinestar?" Heathercloud whispers and looks around her- "Yes." -Heathercloud smiles. "How are they, er, MoonClan, that is." -Tawnypaw tucks her paws underneath her and laps at the water. "Fine, fine. The prey is running well, even though it's just the end of leaf-bare." she looks around her and notices some new green leaves sprouting from the forest floor- "Oh, good." Heathercloud mews akwardly- -Tawnypaw nods in agreement. "We should keep hunting. I want to bring back more than just a small fish." "Okay. Let's go upriver. There are more voles there." Heathercloud suggests- -Tawnypaw follows her- "Tawnypaw look out!" Heathercloud screeches as Tawnypaw slips into the river. Right into the part of the river with strong rapids. Tawnypaw is pulled under the quick moving water- -Heathercloud reaches out to grab her apprentice but Tawnypaw is pulled under once more. "Tawnypaw!" she cries- -Tawnypaw thrashes her paws, but her short legs don't support her soggy pelt. She feels her nose, mouth and ears fill with water and she coughs- "Go..." Tawnypaw splutters as she is pulled under again. "Get Smokefu--" Tawnypaw is dragged down by the strong current- "Go get Smokefur? I'm not leaving you! You'll drown!" Heathercloud wails- -Tawnypaw stares coldly at her mentor through the water. "Go!" she screams- -Heathercloud shoots off to the camp- -Tawnypaw flails her paws out of the waterand reaches for the bank. Her paws slide back into the water- "Smokefur!" she cries as she is dragged farther away from the bank- -Smokefur races through the undergrowth until he is at the riverbank. "Tawnypaw!" -He jumps into the water- "Smokefur! You'll both drown!" Heathercloud stares in disbelief as Smokefur grabs Tawnypaw's scruff and drags her through the water- "Let go!" she squeals as she is dragged ashore- "Tawnypaw, can you hear me?" Heathercloud asks her calico apprentice- "I'm fine! Just cold and wet." she complains- "Let's go." Smokefur starts to pad away- "No! I want to keep hunting. That'll warm me up." Tawnyoaw insists- "Oh, alright." Smokefur agrees- -Tawnypaw notices a vole scuffling farther down the bank. "Gotcha." she mutters and pounces on it, killing it with a quick bite to the throat- -Heathercloud signals for Smokefur to catch something- -Smokefr nods, spotting a squirrel nibbling on a nut near a beechnut tree- -He stalks it, swerving through the undergrowth like a snake. He leaps and catches the squirrel. It let's out a tiny shriek and goes limp- "Now can we go?" Smokefur asks as Heathercloud appears with a thrush- -Tawnypaw smiles, her fur fluffed out in tiny spikes- -She gathers her fish and vole- -The three cats pad away into the trees- February 23, 2011 -Smokefur, Robinfrost, and Flamepaw pad towrd the river- -Heathercloud, Swiftstep, and Tawnypaw pad away toward the abandoned twoleg nests- -Jayflight leads Pouncepelt and Owlpaw to the ShadowClan border- "I can't believe I'm taking my assessment already!" whispers Tawnypaw as she pads ahead of Swiftstep and her mentor- "Let's see, hmm....aha!" she murmers as she spots a mouse scuffling among the roots of an oak tree- -She notices blood stained on the lowest branches. She gasps. This is where I fell and almost died! She realizes- -She shakes her head to clear her mind. She stalks the mouse and kills it quickly. She buries her catch in a shallow hole in the earth- -She pads off toward a holly bush and sees something white nibbling at the grass underneath. Rabbit! She leaps toward it and it dashes out from beneath the bush. She gives chase and soon drags it to the ground. She kills it with a swift bite to the neck- -She sets the rabbit beneath the holly bush and pounces on a starling- "Great catches, Tawnypaw! I just know that Stomrstar will make you a warrior." Heathercloud and Swiftstep pad out of the undergrowth to congratulate her- -They gather her catches and pad back to camp- -Near the river, Flamepaw is stalking a squirrel near a beechnut tree- -He catces it and kills it quietly. Flamepaw places his prey under a large root and continues hunting- -He sits on the riverbank to wait for a fish to swim by, which it does, and he flashes a paw into the water and grabs it with his claws- "That's two. I'm almost done." he whispers- -He spots a crow pecking at the ground near the riverbank. "This is too easy." he mutters and pounces. It let's out half of an alarm call and then falls silent- "Nice job, Flamepaw. Let's get these back o camp." Smokefur meows to his apprentice from behind a pine tree and grabs the squirrel- -Robinfrost collects the fish, and Flamepaw grabs the crow. The three toms trot back to camp- -Toward the ShadowClan border, Owlpaw watches from a nearby bush as a gray squirrel scuffles toward him- -He jumps, landing on to of the squirrel and kills it- -He buries it it a smal hole in the forest floor- -He continues to pad through the undergrowth and sees a thrush pulling a worm from its hole. He quietly stalks it and flashes out a paw and holds down his preyand sinks his claws into its throat- -He buries the thrush with his squirrel- -A mouse nibbling on a nut catches Owlpaw's attention. He easily pounces and kills it- "Exellent work, Owlpaw. We should head back to camp now." Jayflight mews to Owlpaw as he pads out of the undergrowth- -The three cats gather Owlpaw's catches and pads back to camp- Breezepaw pads into the territory. He picks up the pace and heads over to the small cave he had stuck the kittypets in."Lily! Rose! Are you in here?" "Breezepaw? Its about time!"Lily said slipping out of the cave. "Whats wrong?"Rose asked automaticaly when she caught Breezepaws eye. "Nothing. Its just Tawnypaw became a warrior today. "Are you alright?"Lily asked softly. "I'm fine. Its just Smokefurs gonna get her now."He mutters. "Its okay. I'm sure you'll be fine."Lily reassured. "Yeah. Anyway, what shall I do with-"He was cut off. "Breezepaw!"his sister Hollypaws voice sounded in the distance. "Mouse-dung!"he spat."Follow me!" He tears through the forest followed closely by the kittypets. "Why are we running?"huffs Rose who was racing beside Breezepaw "Hollypaw is a tatle tail. She tells on everyone. She will get me in so much trouble."Breezepaw spat "Breezepaw! I'm not a mouse-brain! I hear you running!"Hollypaws voice sounded arrgivated. Breezepaw threw hisself into the river. He heard the kittypets fly in after him. Breezepaws fear welled up when the water started slinging him around. For once he prayed Hollypaw wouldnt give up. "Fine! If you dont want to be found go ahead! In dont care!" Breezepaws heart sank. Category:StarClan